finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Archiv 2
Willkommen in meinem zweiten Archiv. Wenn ihr das erste Archiv gelesen habt, dann werdet ihr hier erfahren, wie Katziis Geschichte weiter geht. Letztes Mal war die Protagonistin noch sehr jung und unerfahren. Sie hat auffallend viele Smileys verwendet, Schwierigkeiten mit Vorlagen und zu wenig Selbstbewusstsein beim Editieren gehabt. Das alles hat sich leicht gebessert und fortan, aber es bleibt spannend. Jedoch werdet ihr früh genug einsehen, dass diese Katzii euch überlegen ist! HA! >D Dieses Mal wird Katzii von den Benutzervorlagen anderer User verfolgt und muss sich ihren Weg bahnen, um schließlich ihr Ziel, die heilige Navigationsvorlage von Final Fantasy IX zu vervollkommnen, zu erreichen. Auf ihrem Wege begleiten sie erneut der große omnipotente Keksbäcker, die Hexe, die die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen will, der [[Benutzer:Cloud2110|Junge mit der Mundharmonika *hust* dem Panzerschwert]] und viiiiiiele andere. In jedem Falle wird es wieder eine Geschichte voller Liebe, Mut und Freundschaft! >D Also verpasst nicht die Fortsetzung. ;) ---- Ein paar Fragen Ich weiß nich einmal ob ich hier einfach so reinschreiben darf :P, ich wollte ein paar Fragen an dich richten. #Wie kann ich meine Signatur ändern? #Wie kann ich Vorlagen erstellen? Das wars. Danke im voraus. Kristallmogry 14:00, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Quaki und so Zeugs (bei manchen auch Smalltalk) xD Endlich mal n bisschen Platz, nur zum rumquaken :D Quaaaaaakt mich voll xD --Katzii ^-^ Na gut, ich will jetzt auch nicht jeden Beitrag mit der Vorlage schreiben. Wegen Duodecim wirds ja auch anderen so ergehen. Das zählt ja für Europa und die einzigen, die damit wirklich leben können, sind die Engländer. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es ja eine plötzliche Wendung, in der es heißt, dass man schon seit Wochen am Übersetzen ist... Ich hoffs ja :-) --Cloud2110 13:07, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bekommst'n Keks! DelNorte 13:30, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Es geht um die Kategorie:Musik. Weil da alles so wild und wahllos zusammengeworfen wird. DelNorte 13:54, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Christian ist voll der Trottel und nicht nur Blöd sondern auch Taub!Andoro 20:31, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : xD sei lieb zu ihm ^-^ Katzii 20:31, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wie könnte ich sowas nur tun? ;) --Gunblade73 18:05, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Öhmmm... ja klar.... das hab ich doch gewusst :D Ich wollt nur sehen, obs jemand bemerkt :P Ne im Ernst, ich hab darauf im Spiel selber nicht geachtet, weil ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie dagewesen bin... Deswegen 8D --Cloud2110 15:44, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Naja, du hättest es nicht machen müssen, wenn du dich ja schon über deine zuviele Arbeit beschwerst :D Irgendjemand hätte es doch so oder so gemacht, oder? --Cloud2110 15:57, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Kein Problem :) DelNorte 09:12, 4. Aug. 2011 (UTC) _@@--}-}-- @-@@-}-}--- @@-@--}--}- _@--@-}-}- Da hast du, falls man erkennen kann, was das sein soll (wahrscheinlich nicht xD *spam*) --Gunblade73 19:40, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Schick, schick kann ich da nur sagen ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 20:46, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit über so grob, war aber zu faul, es umzusetzen^^ *lalalaa* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 20:51, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::o.0 Aber... aber aber... Skandall! D: Gunni, wieso hast du es mir nicht vorher gesteckt. x.x Egal, Hauptsache es ist jetzt da! *o* Wohooooo! Keksrunde für alle! :D *Norti die Keksdose mops* :x [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 20:54, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :::Naja, du hast ja auch nicht gefragt^^ *Kekse aufnoms* Nortes Dose ist übrigens schon leer *unschuldig dreinschau* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 20:57, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::::Aber, aber ... D: jetzt muss ich ja verhungern ... *hüstel* *Kekskrümel schnell auf Boden verteil* das war schon! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 21:12, 17. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Es funktioniert! Hast mir echt geholfen. Danke dafür ;D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 16:46, 18. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ok. merk ich mir für die zukunft. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:47, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Öhm... joah, da war ich wohl etwas verplant. Mein Fehler, ich hab gedacht, dass es da noch gleichnamige Zauber gibt... Aber das stimmt wohl nicht^^" Ich machs wieder rückgängig und dann sind wir alle wieder dicke Freunde, kay? ;D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 09:34, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :PS: Wann haben sie denn dafür Zeit, gnädige Frau? :P --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 10:39, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Da war ma wieder lustig *ro'r'''l* xDD --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:05, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Kannst du mir vieleicht helfen? Ich habe hier ein paar bilder hochgeladen für meinen WT. Die sollten aber noch nicht in diesem Kapitel rein. Und jetzt weiss ich nicht ob und wie ich die da raus löschen kann. Nicht aus dem Kapitel, aus der oder den Almanch. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ]][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'''D Adamo]] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:27, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Dissidia 012 Prologus Schreckliche Erkenntnis... wir alle sind in Wahrheit Pokemon ô.ö Also *hust* mal etwas Off-Topic-Quatsch hier. Wie ja jetzt mittlerweile scheinbar jeder weiß haben sich hier einige Benutzer aussuchen dürfen, welches Pokemon sie in meinem Team sein wollen. Ich gründe also somit das FF-Almanach-Pokemon Team. ^^ (vielleicht interessiert es ja einen) Hier mal meine bisherige Aufstellung: *Gunblade ist bisher ein Sichlor ♂Level 13, gefangen im Nationalpark beim Käferturnier *Blue ist ein Garados ♂Level 42, gefangen öööhm *kopf kratz* wo war das nochma? xD *Norti ist ein Enton ♂Level 12, gefangen im ... Steineichenwald (oder vielleicht auch woanders xD) *Sum2k3 möchte ein Simsala werden. Hab mittlerweile eins (!... ♀), aber das muss noch umbenannt werden. :3 *Cloud ist ein Machollo, dass sogar schon zu Maschock ♂wurde und gern auch ein Machomei sein möchte xD *und das non plus ultra ist Katzii *-* mit einem Vulnona ♂Level 63, gefangen auf Route 36, ausgestattet mit der Psycho-Attacke Sondersensor xDDD Soweit der Stand. ^^ Katzii 19:00, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- :Na gut, wenn ich kein legendäres sein darf, dann möchte ich bitte entweder ein Kadabra, Pinsir, Machollo oder Georok sein. Geht das?? --Cloud2110 17:07, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Ok also darf ich mir das jetzt aussuchen? xD Kadabra ist schlecht, weil Sum2k3 n bisschen schneller war, als du. ^^" Mit Pinsir würdest du Gunni Konkurrenz machen. xD Machollo und Georok hab ich bereits. Pinsir liegt auch schon in der PC-Box. Also nochmal zwischen den dreien entscheiden xD oder soll ich hier eins bestimmen? o.o (das dauert ewig mein Lieber) xD --Katzii 18:42, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Machollo reicht mir. Kannst du mich dann auch zu Maschok (oder Machomei) weiterentwickeln lassen? Dann fänd ichs noch cooler :D --Cloud2110 13:51, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::Na siggi. ^^ Bist sogar schon ein Maschock. xD Cool, was? :3 Endlich haben wir bei dir ne Entscheidung xD Super ^-^ --Katzii 17:47, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Warum denn ein Admin? Man kann das doch auch selbst, ich hab das jetzt gemacht, danke für den Rat. Liebe Grüße -Shikamaru- 17:38, 23. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Laguna, Laguna! Vielen Dank.D Danke für den Tipp, wollte sowieso mal hallo sagen^^ Hoffe das ich euch helfen kann bei diesem klasse wiki. Echt hier sind alle so nett und respektieren meine Arbeit:D Natürlich^^Aber erst die Arbeit, dann das vergnügenxDLight 17:33, 21. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Wer ist David? xD Hallöchen Leutz, ich wurde übers WE von einem David geaddet. Ist das jemand von euch? xD Einige Leute kann ich ja ausschließen, aber einige eben nicht. :3 So melde er sich, falls er hier im Wiki ist. xD TüDeLüÜü ~ Katzii 19:09, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ich kann dir sagen, das ich es nicht war. Aber egal ob ICQ oder MSN, ich hoffe du hast den nicht einfach angenommen^^ Viele Kontakte sind Bots die dein Rechner kaputt machen wollen. Sum2k3 20:37, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Es war bei Skype. Ich hab ihn angenommen, weil der Kontakt mir nicht komisch vorkam. Hatte Geburtsdatum und alles drin. x3 Norti und VeXen damals, hatten auch nicht gleich gesagt, wer sie sind. xD Naja abwarten. Wenn sich bis morgen Abend keiner gemeldet hat, lösch ich den Kontakt wieder :3 Aber jetzt geh ich mal schön off und schnubbel ne Runde. xD Bis morgen xD --Katzii 20:42, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Accessoire-Tabelle Hellouh, liebe Katzii. xD Also das soll wie folgt aussehen. 1. Name, 2. Rang, 3. Max. Stufe, 4. Min., 5. Max., 6. Anstieg, 7. Spezieller Effekt, 8. Nexus-Gruppe, 9. Kaufpreis, 10. Verkaufspreis, 11. Geschäft, 12. Schatz, 13. Katalysator Und dann noch Zig Millionen Zeilen xDDD. Sekunde *nachzähl*. Es sind... 118 Zeilen. Scheisse wird die lang xDD Snow90 18:43, 15. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Waffen-Tabelle Und das selbe nochmal für die Waffen. 1. Name, 2. Rang, 3. Max.Stufe, 4. Spezieller Effekt, 5. Nexus-Gruppe, 6. Kaufpreis, 7. Verkaufspreis, 8. Verfügbarkeit (Geschäft), 9. Katalysator, 10. Min., 11. Max., 12. Anstieg, 13. Min., 14. Max, 15. Anstieg So das wäre alles. 24 Zeilen pro Tabelle Abstimmung Glückwunsch :D Alles Gute zum Geburtstag^^ Leider kann ich dir mein Geschenk nicht persönlich geben, deswegen muss ichs behalten xD Aber ich glaube, die Glückwünsche reichen aus, oder? --Cloud2110 12:55, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Von mir auch Alles Gute, feier schön! *Packung Kekse dalass* ;D --Gunblade73 18:37, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch! DelNorte 20:27, 9. Okt. 2011 (UTC) KH-Gegner Kannste gerne machen, find ich super. Bei deiner Vorlage würde ich aber das Empfohlene Level rausnehmen, weil das stark subjektiv klingt und das jedem selbst überlassen ist; es ist einfach keine objektive Information (selbst bei KH nicht, denke ich mal). Dass die Gegnervorlagen sich ähneln ist nicht schlimm, im Gegenteil, es soll so sein, damit Leser das schneller als solche identifizieren können und wegen einer gewissen Uniformität und so ;P Das Design hast du aber ansonsten gut hingekriegt! ;D Freu mich schon auf die Artikel. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Special:Contributions/Gunblade73 22:11, 15. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hi. Gunblade hat mir gesagt dass du auch Dissidia 012 hast. Und deswegen wollte ich fragen ob du mir helfen würdest eine Liste der Esper von Dissidia012 zu machen. 16:24, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Danke.:) Aber da gibts ja ein paar unterschiede. Zum Beispiel dass man die Esper ja kauft. Und da du ja FF IV The after Years spielst, wollt ich mal fragen ob es da auch solche Videosequenzen wie bei der DS Version gibt oder ob es wie das Orginal ist. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 14:53, 11. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Nichts zu danken. :3 Ich wollte dich eig. paar Sachen Fragen: 1. Wie macht man sowas tolles, wie du hast (das auf meiner Diskussionensseeite)?. 2. Ich würde gerne hier helfen und wollte dazu Fragen wo ich helfen kann? Das war es auch schon. Hope Destiny 13:03, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Danke für die Listen x) Ich werde sehen was sich machen lässt. Zu der Sprechblase. Kann man irgendwo gucken, für welchen Code z.B. grün ist. Und dann noch: Wie macht man Vorlagen? Sorry bin eher Neuling und war in 2 anderen Wikias für Rechtschreibung zuständig, doch da ich ein eigenes Wikia habe, wollte ich erstmal lernen und deshalb frage ich. Außerdem bin ich riesen Kingdom Hearts - Fan und könnte, wenn ich dürfte dort viel machen x) Hope Destiny 15:05, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Okay danke. Naja ich frage lieber, bevor ich angemotzt werde. Das hatte ich nämlich schon einmal. Dann fang ich Mittwoch an, da ich morgen etwas mehr zu tun habe. Danke nochmal Hope Destiny 21:39, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Okay, gut zu wissen ^_^ Und ich bekomm diese doofe Box nicht hin ._. *Lappy schlag* Hope Destiny 17:52, 28. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Woha... danke =/ *knuddel* Hast was gut :3 Also: Farbe: 2 grüne^^ eins eher dunkel und das andere eher hell. Bild von Hope Estheim :3 und Zitat:' "Die Welt ist voller Lügen. Wir können nicht wissen, was wahr ist. Wir können nur an uns selbst glauben! Es ist bequem, sich von anderen betrügen zu lassen. Ich habe genug von den Lügen. Von jetzt an bin ich es, der sieht, denkt und handelt. Vielleicht treffe ich Fehlentscheidungen, aber solange es meine Entscheidungen sind, gibt es nichts zu bereuen."' Wenn der zu lang ist, dann streiche die ersten beiden... ._. Ich bin dir wirklich sehr dankbar ♥ Hope Destiny 18:16, 28. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ja :D ich bin voll der Hope-Freak xD Hope Destiny 18:46, 28. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Top Ten-Liste Super :D Hast du fein gemacht *Kopf tätschel* Leider sind mir gerade meine Kekse ausgegangen, deswegen kann ich dir keine Belohnung geben... ^^" --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! [[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 09:31, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC)